1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of playing an instant game on wireless network terminal device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, the online game industry is blooming, and the selling price of all kinds of games is getting cheaper. Every software game developer constantly introduces new software games to cope with such trends, which is quite welcome by the consumers. Furthermore, every software game developer constantly increases the quantity of network servers for the game to meet the demand of the fast growth of game players, and expects the game player to enjoy the best quality of games.
The online game is constructed on at least one network server and a plurality of computers, and those computers and network servers are connected to Internet through a cable, so that the computers through its network can access the fixed network address owned by the network server address, and enable the computer and network server to transmit data through such two network addresses and play the instant online game.
However, such software game developers keep on increasing the number of network servers and paying attention to the online quality of the game, but neglecting the cost of purchasing and maintaining the network server if a game does not require the functions of such a powerful network server and high quality of online connection. Such cost is a burden or even a waste of resources. Therefore, everyone would love to have an online game that does not require a network server to provide a fixed network address to process the exchange of various information and play the game, or even any wireless network terminal device (such as a flat panel computer, PDA, or handset, etc.) can construct a wireless network to play the online game without using a network server. Such arrangement can bring the software game developers another online game business opportunity.